This invention relates to a toy for domestic animals. The invention is particularly well suited for cats but can also be used with dogs and other small animals.
The invention provides a spherical toy in which one or two small balls are retained within circular tracks so that they can revolve around the sphere when the toy is propelled by a cat or dog.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, a spherical housing is provided which includes upper and lower annular tracks. The two tracks divide the housing into opposite polar regions and a central equatorial region. The tracks are circular in cross section and a small ball is placed in one or both of the tracks. The diameter of the ball is such that the ball will rotate freely in its track but the ball will not fall out of the track when the housing is rotated, typically as an animal plays with it.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing includes a removable cap in at least one of the polar regions so that an animal xe2x80x9ctreatxe2x80x9d can be placed in the housing. Holes may also be provided in one or both polar regions so that as the animal plays with the toy, the treats will fall from the housing through the various holes.
It is also contemplated that the small ball will have a removable cap so that an addition treat such as catnip can be placed within the ball. The ball may include small openings so that the cat can smell the catnip but the catnip is securely retained at all times with the ball.